Future Brandon
If you are looking for Baby Brandon's page, please click here. Future Brandon has a separate page than Baby Brandon because they are treated as different characters. "Well, you know what they say: if it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck... feed that evil hot dog to a goddamn raccoon." Appearance Future Brandon was a mild red hot dog with honey-toned buns. He wore sunglasses and had red hair (assumed to be ketchup). Future Brandon had a small dribble of a questionable mustard-like substance near his crotch region, like other hot dogs. He also had two robot arms; his left always held a machine gun. He had a smile mimicking Dan's. Biography Future Brandon takes after his father both in looks and in his taciturn ways. He can be a bit gruff, but has the right intentions in mind. Early Life Future Brandon hails from an assumed alternate timeline where he, as an infant, saw Dan die, somehow making Pam stronger. In his timeline, witches now run the government. His being from another timeline is evidenced by the fact that he eats his younger self; if there was only one timeline, Future Brandon couldn't have eaten Baby Brandon, as doing so would have caused a Grandfather Paradox. Early Young Adulthood Brandon, traumatized from seeing his parents die, dedicated his life to time-traveling to the past and stopping Pam from killing Dan. He went undercover with a hot dog witch coven for years to study how to break their curses. Upon learning all that he could and obtaining the Quantum Relish, Future Brandon went to Doctor Lisa Bratwurst's warehouse and presented the Relish to her. She then used it to finally power The Machine, sending him back in time to stop the crab joust. Future Brandon stopped the crab joust by speaking the anti-curse, "Crabra-cadabra." This lifted the hypnotic curse on Murry and Gina, and temporarily took away the magic abilities of Pam. After revealing himself as Dan and Rebecca's son from the future, he ordered Murry and Gina to take Pam to the other side of the island, where she would be fed upon by the Raccoon as punishment. He did not know that Baby Brandon possessed the Raccoon and that Pam survived until later. Future Brandon expressed a desire to spend time with Dan and Rebecca in the current timeline, and, in order to keep the stability of the universe, he ate Baby Brandon, his younger self. Later, he traveled with Gene, Dan, Rebecca, Steven Rootbeer, and Melba Dill on Conductor Craig's train to Gene's sister, Gebra's, wedding, and later waited for Gene to collect Steven Rootbeer and Melba Dill to get on the train. Future Brandon asked Gene his full name, to which he replied "Gene!", and where Gene was from (Idaho). When Rebecca asked how Gene's band existed currently, Future Brandon asked if the band members were real, or if they were "ideas incepted into your brain by a witch luring us into a trap". When Gene seemed confused, he and Rebecca both expressed concerns that it was an elaborate set of witch traps for them, foreshadowing future events. The group later played a game, Fun Facts About Gene, and most notably learned that Rebecca had dreamed of Gene every night of her life, even before she knew him. Future Brandon's fun fact was that "had met [Gene] in the future, and didn't know how his band existed in the present". At the wedding, Rebecca, Dan, and Future Brandon introduced themselves to the other guests. The wedding was interrupted by Pam and Baby Brandon (possessing the Raccoon), who revealed that most of the Wedding Guests were her own witch holograms, and that in fact the entire venue was a hologram, and that they were standing on a rickety bridge above a volcano. However, Maizey, interrupting Pam's speech, convinced the Sausage Priest to marry her and Gebra, even though they were both aware they were holograms. Maizey also got the Risky Fixin's to play a song, "Relish Life". Future Brandon was later killed by Baby Brandon when he launched all of the Wedding Guests (except for Maizey, Gene, and Mike Soup) into the lava. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters